1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to twist apply granular spreaders and more particularly pertains to a twist apply granular spreader which may be used to spread granular dispersal substances evenly by hand in a desired pattern over uneven surfaces or small areas where the use of machinery would not be practicable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Homeowners often need to disperse an assortment of granular items such as grass seed, rock salt, sand, fertilizer and other materials during the course of care and upkeep of property. Typically, a homeowner will use a mechanical device for dispersing these substances. Such mechanical devices usually consist of a hopper canister, a rotating blade, and a wheeled chassis of various designs. These items are heavy, subject to mechanical wear, and are difficult to use effectively on uneven surfaces and in confined areas. A bucket often suffices for dispersing granular substances in confined areas and uneven surfaces. However, using a bucket and dispersing by hand is tedious and usually results in an uneven application of the substance. The homeowner may have to take additional time to rake or hoe the dispersed substance to render the application even afterwards. This method wastes time and money. The present invention provides a method of achieving an even application of the desired granular substance. A pattern of concentric, staggered apertures in the wall of the device enable an arcuate flow and even dispersal pattern of the contents. Rotating the spreader by employing clockwise and counterclockwise twisting motions of the wrist while supporting the present invention by the handle causes the contents to be forcibly ejected due to resultant centrifugal forces.
A secondary concern addressed by the present invention in consideration of the price and perishable nature of seed and other substances to be dispersed is the storage of remnants. It is quite rare that a homeowner purchases and disperses the exact amount of substance required for a task leaving no excess to store. The present invention includes a moisture-resistant fabric case enclosure for covering the twist apply granular spreader and leftover contents, thus protecting a homeowner's investment in both.
The present invention also addresses the typical homeowner's requirement for utility in areas subject to extremes in weather. The twist apply granular spreader, unlike most mechanical devices, can be used in all seasons, spreading grass seed on fresh soil in the spring, and rock salt on icy slopes in winter.
The use of twist apply granular spreaders is known in the prior art. More specifically, twist apply granular spreaders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispersing granular substances are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for dispersing granular substances in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,415 to Cloyd describes a plastic pail having peripheral lips which are compressed by a downwardly presented cover making a fluid tight seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,039 to Borelli discloses a bicameral pail for storing and retrieving fishing bait.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,772 to Burton-Smith disclosing a mixing device comprising two offset baffles affixed to the inside of a pail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,622 to Drack describes a plastic pail and lid which is so configured as to provide ease of stacking multiple pails.
Additionally, U.S. Design Patent No. 289,186 to Thomson et al describes an ornamental design for a child's plastic pail.
Finally, U.S. Design Patent No. 269,303 to Goetz et al describes an ornamental design for a pail appurtenance.
The prior art pail configurations mentioned heretofore do not pertain to a twist apply granular spreader which may be used to spread granular dispersal substances evenly by hand in a desired pattern over uneven surfaces or in confined areas where the use of machinery would not be practicable.
In this respect, the twist apply granular spreader according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of spreading granular dispersal substances evenly by hand in a desired pattern over uneven surfaces or in confined areas where the use of machinery would not be practicable.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved twist apply granular spreaders which can be used to disperse granular substances. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to simplify the method of spread granular dispersal substances. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.